Show Time!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Tsunami Sawada is a shy and cowardly teen who is always bully and tease at school giving her the nickname Dame-Tsunami. One day, Tsunami was over heard singing on the school roof top and is now force to become the new lead singer for the popular band The Guardian's!Will Tsunami survive in the world of fame or back out? Fem27xall!
1. Chapter 1

Kei** Kei Yuki: Yay! I'm doing a Katekyo Hitman Reborn story!**

**Tsuna: Hopefully this time you will finish it like your other KHR story that you didn't!**

**Mukuro: Hopefully to make up for those other stories she will make this story a 6927. Right, author-san.* held his trident up against her neck***

**Kei kei: Eh!**

**Gokudera: Never! The stupid writer will make this a 5927! Right stupid writer! *holds up his dynamite* **

**Yamaoto: Now, now Gokudera calm down and let Kei-kei-chan write what she wants to write.**

**Kei-kei: Thank-you Yamaoto-san!**

**Yamaoto: Your welcome! Because I already know its going to a 8027 story! Right Kei-kei-san. *holds up his sword while still smiling***

**Hibari: Herbivore you know I hate crowding! Plus this will be a 1827 story. * Hibari pulls out his tonfa's while glaring at the author who is currently shaking in fear***

**Reborn: Ciaossu! This is a R27 story! Ne aint' that right dame-kei-kei-san*points his gun at the author head***

**Kei-kei: Wait do you guys even know that Tsuna will be a girl in this story!**

**Gokudera &Yamaoto: WHAT!**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Tsuna as a girl. Interesting. I can't wait to ravish you MY cute bunny-chan.*lick tsuna cheek while grobbing his butt***

**Everyone (except the author who took the picture of the two because she a 6927 fan-girl): STAY AWAY FROM JYUUDAIME/TSUNA/MY HERBIVORE/ MY DAME-TSUNA!**

**Kei-kei: oh yeah! this will be a all27! meaning smexy hot guys loving cute bunny female Tsuna! enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**  
**You Are Our Lead Singer!?**

Everyone in the town of Namiori was enjoying a nice sun morning; while the brown haired resident of the Sawada household was making breakfast with a smile on her face and pure happiness in her eyes.

"Ne, It's just about time for Tsu-chan to get up" She said, glancing at the clock on the wall before returning her gaze back to the stove, she turned it on low so it wouldn't burn while she was gone. With a large smile she headed upstairs.

"Tsu-chan! Time to get up!" She yelled sweetly before opening the door to her daughter's bedroom, inside laid another brunette that was greatly similar to her. The girl was peacefully sleeping in her bed; not showing signs of being awake. The older woman sighed, "Geez" she said as she walked over to the sleeping figure, she shook the younger brunette; attempting to wake her up in time for school.

"Tsu-chan, if you don't get up now you'll be late for school!" As if Nana's words were magic, the smaller brunette jumped out of bed and her eyes darted towards the clock; she let out a high pitched scream as she realized something.

"HHHHIIIEEE! I'm going to be late!" The younger brunette yelled, she quickly ran into the bathroom and began to take another quick shower while the older brunette shook her head after another sigh.

Nana was in the kitchen setting the table for breakfast when she heard the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Kaa-san!" Said a short brunette who was fifteen years old; she'd just entered the kitchen. She had short, spiky, and messy brown hair that had bangs that framed her face perfectly. Part of it covered half of her right eye, but it didn't hide her small; yet cute nose and her matching pink lips.

She wore the Namiori High School uniform and the same jacket that looked a bit big on her; because of its baggy feature, it hid her true form. In reality she had a small and curvy petite frame that suited her just perfectly.

"Tsu-chan hurry and eat your breakfast's before your late for school." Nana said as she began washing the dishes; she threw a quick glance at her daughter who was quickly eating as much food as she could in the short amount of time she had left; two seconds wasn't that much time, but she'd have to make do.

"Thank for the meal Kaa-san!" Tsunami yelled, she grabbed her book bag and almost tripped as she ran out the door; but she got up and continued anyway; if she didn't she'd be late for school.

"Geez, that girl"Nana said with a sigh, _'I hope Tsu-chan has a good day today!'_Nana thought with a smile; and she continued to smile even as she went back to doing the breakfast dishes.

~  
Once Tsunami reached Naimori High School, she quickly rushed to her class; ignoring all of the people who were calling her the names she hated most; **'Dame-Tsunami, No Good Tsunami, Loser Tsunami' **and so on; it was annoying how she heard these names everyday of her life.

She quickly made it to her desk and lied her head down on her desk as she began to listen to the conversation going on between a small group of girls that were behind her desk.

"Have you heard The Guardians new hot hit song?" One of the girls asked nicely.

"Of course I have! I instantly fell in love with **Harinezumi-sama's** voice." The second girl went into a complete fan-girl mode.

For those of you who are wondering what these two girls are talking about; well they're talking about **'The Guardians'** who are in a new band that's been a big hit so far. People all over Japan have been taken interest in them since they had a different style of music; which made them slightly unique.  
Each member of the band if from Vongola Corp. Vongola corporations is known for their excellent talent; which makes the agency number one in the world.

There are currently five members in the band; **Neko**, the keyboardist; **Fukuro,** the one who plays the electric guitar; **Kangaru**, the drummer; **Inu**, the bass player; and last but not least; the famous **Harinezumi** who currently plays the acoustic guitar and to top it off; he is also the lead singer of **The Guardians**.

The real identity of the group is hidden from the population; why? Because each member of the group wears an animal mask; the animal they wear matches their names, and always cover up the main parts of their faces. A current rumor that's going around is that the Guardians are looking for a new lead singer to join their band.

_'I wonder what it would be like to sing for The Guardians... Then again why should I care? It's not like I would get a chance to sing for them anyway. I would just embarrass myself in front of thousands of people.'_Tsunami thought, sighing to herself as she turned her gaze back to the front of the room.

"Make way; Kimiko-hime sama has arrived!" A girl with hot pink hair walked into the room; her hair was pulled into two dual pigtails that almost reached the ground, she had big emerald eyes, and pale skin. People quickly gathered around her to try and get a chance to talk to the classes #2 idol.

_"Oh no its Kimiko-san! I hope she doesn't see me.'_ Tsunami prayed; trying to hide herself from the girl's gaze.

"Oh look, its Dame-Tsuna! I wonder what she will fail at today!" Kimiko announced loudly, everyone began to laugh at Tsunami who was slowly slouching further and further down into her desk, covering her eyes with her brown bangs in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Ne, stop laughing at Tsunami-chan!" Standing in the door was the school # 1 idol Kyoko Sasagawa and her best friend Hana. Quickly everyone in the room stop laughing and went back to obeying their #1 idol while Kimiko grew frustrated with how they acted toward Kyoko; Kimiko hated being in second place.

"Che. I don't see what the big issue is. All we were doing was laughing at Dame-Tsunami; she's a loser who fails at everything, and to add to all that she's pretty darn ugly! I bet she's never had a boyfriend in her life; she's pretty ugly isn't she?" A smirk appeared on Kimiko's face as she watched Tsunami's body start to quiver and shake; it was obvious that she was about to cry- and it was correct.

Kyoko was about to defend Tsunami again; but the teacher came into the classroom and started class.

"Alright class, don't forget about the 5 page essay you have for homework." Sensei reminded them after the bell rang; the students started gathering their things and headed out of the classroom. Tsunami continued to quickly gather her books, papers, and other important things and stuffed them into her book bag before she quickly dashed out of the classroom and headed towards her secret spot- which was located on the school roof top. She was walking as fast as she could, not paying any attention at all to her surrounding.

Though, her surroundings included a specific person who spotted her walking quickly; Kimiko. Since the brunette wasn't paying attention to her surroundings; Kimiko decided to embaresses Tsunami even more than what she'd already done by sticking her foot out and tripping the poor girl. Tsunami fell face first to the ground and her face thudded onto the ground.

"Watch your step, clumsy Dame-Tsunami!" Kimko laughed out as the others around her quickly followed; laughing at the supposed clumsy girl on the floor. Sooner or later; all of the horrible and hurtful jokes of others rang through Tsunami's ears.

She held the tears back as she quickly gathered her stuff and ran away from Kimko; back to the orginal spot she had been heading too; her secret spot on the room, and as soon as she reached that spot; the tears finally leaked out of her eyes; the same ones that she's been holding all morning.

"Sometimes I really hate my life." Tsunami sniffed, wiping her tears away with her sleeves and the back of her hands cutely. Sooner or later; Tsunami stopped crying and looked up at the beautiful blue sky. She gave the clear sky a sad smile as she began to sing.

Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite

Yueru omoi no take wo dakishimeta

Kumi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa

Ima mo miete iru yo

Sakura maichiru

Ahh~

Ahhh~

A dazzling smile appeared on Tsunami's face as she finished the song; she gazed at the dazzling sun, and the smile softened even further.

"Woa…" Tsunami was quickly brought from her daze when she heard footsteps on her left; her gaze darted towards the noise and the leader of the Disciplinary Committee graced her sight, Hibari Kyoya. Who's favorite activity was biting people to death by using his famous tonfa's.

"Herbivore you disturbed my nap." Hibari glared and unleashed his tonfa's as watched the person in front of him turn into a chibi bunny rabbit version of Tsunami.

"HHHIIIIEEE! I-I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry H-H-Hibari-san! I-I-I'll leave now!" Tsunami stuttered with fear before disappearing from the roof as quickly as she could, leaving Hibari alone. Hibari glared at the door as he watched his pray disappear; he put his tonfa's away and continued to watch the door.

"Looks like I have to make a call to the manger. I need to tell him that I found our new lead singer." Hibari said with a smirk as he took his phone out of his pocket to dial a familiar number.

* * *

Tsunami ran for her life; so fast that it looked like she was being chased by a demon. But for her it was more like a man eating monster was after her, or in this case; a certain perfectionist Disciplinary Committee leader….

_'Gotta run! Gotta run! **GOTTA RUN!**'_ Tsunami kept chanting her in head; once again she didn't pay attention to her surroundings; let alone other people who had been walking into her. She crashed into someone and fell to the ground. She opened her eyes hesitantly, and they widened once she saw the most popular boy in the school standing in front of her; Yamamoto Takeshi.

_'Today is so not my day.'_ Tsunami thought as she glanced down at the floor; expecting Yamamoto to say something bad or hit her because she was the one and only Dame-Tsunami.

"Yo! Are you okay?" Yamamoto said; reaching out his hand to help Tsunami; who only stared at the other in belief as the boy helped her get up.  
"Ummm. . .T-Thank-you." Tsunami muttered shyly.

"You're welcome." Yamamoto said, shooting Tsunami a large, sparkling smile.

_'Wow! Now I see why he's so popular.'_ Tsunami thought; a red blush appearing on her face.

"T-Thank-you again." Tsunami thanked him for a second time before rushing off to class.

"Ah! I didn't get her name." Yamamoto muttered wondering who the girl was and why she seemed to be interested in him.

~~~  
By the time Tsunami returned to her house, she saw a 2013 Black Corvette Convertible park in front of her house; she watched with her head cocked slightly in confusion.

"I wonder who's car that is…?" she thought to herself as she entered the house.

"Kaa-san; I'm home!" Tsunami announced; walking into the kitchen and expecting to see her mother there, but to her surprise the kitchen was dark and empty.

"I wonder where she's at…' Tsunami asked herself; looking around.

"Tsu-chan I'm in the living room; hurry and come greet our guest!" Nana called nicely.

_'Guest?!'_ Tsunami thought as she walked into the living room; the first thing she spotted was her mother sitting next to a man who was wearing a completely black suit with a fedora that had a chameleon lazily lying on top of it as he was casually drinking the tea that her mother had made for him.

"K-Kaa-san who is this?" Tsunami politely asked as she watched the person who sat next to her mother.

"This is Reborn-san, he says that he is some type of manger for a famous band, and is here to recruit you. What was the name of that band again?" Nana asked; beginning to tap her finger on her chin in an attempt to recall what she forgot..

_'M-Me in a b-band ?! H-He m-must have picked wrong person.'_ Tsunami thought to herself; shakily sitting down next to her mother.

"The Guardians!?" 'And did he just read my mind!?' Tsunami was in complete and utter shock.

Reborn smirked, "Yes, The Guardians and yes, I can read your mind . . . Dame Tsunami."

_'HHHIIIEEE! He can read my mind!?'_ Tsunami panicked, rising from the seat in the process.

"I'll go get some more snacks." Nana stated leaving the room and entering the kitchen, leaving her only daughter alone in a room with a complete stranger.

"So Dame-Tsunami, how would you like to become the new lead singer of The Guardian's?" Reborn asked with a smile; his hat hiding his eyes as he asked.

"I-I'm sorry b-but I think you have the w-wrong person. Plus I can't even sing! My voice is horrible!" Tsunami complained; telling the person what she believed was true.

"That not what my sources tell me, Dame-Tsunami." Reborn said, taking another sip of his tea.

"What are you…. What are you talking about?" Tsunami asked; completely confused.

"Because isn't that what your classmates call you? Sawada Tsunami; age 15; attends Namiori High School and is known as Dame-Tsunami because she fails at everything she does." Reborn said staring at Tsunami with a spark in his eye.

"How d-do y-you know about that?" Tsunami stuttered out nervously.

"I did a background check on you, after all; you are The Guardians new lead singer." Reborn stated; watching horror come onto her face.

"Wait! I never agree to that!" Tsunami yelled; frustrated.

"Why not?" Reborn asked.

"Because I'm not fit to become the lead singer for The Guardian's! I'll just embarrasses them!" said Tsunami.

_'Hmmm this is going to be harder than I thought.'_thought Reborn.

"Okay, but will you at least come to their first big concert tonight?" Reborn kindly asked all of a sudden.

"I-I guess, as long as I don't have to sing. I'll go." Tsunami answer.

"Great. Get dress. We'll be leaving in 30 minutes." Reborn said.

* * *

"'So that is what you decided to wear to a big concert." Reborn took a good look at Tsunami outfit once they enter inside the building by using the back door.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Tsunami asked innocently. She was wearing a orange short sleeve long hoodie with the number 27 on it, white capris pants with some brown flats on her feet.

"Your dress so plain." Reborn replied.

Tsunami frown," W-Well I like the way I dress!"

The duo was still walking when they a boy with silver hair came coming towards them.

"Reborn-san there you are! Have you found are new lead singer yet!?" The boy asked.

"Gokudera have you seen my mask anywhere?" A boy with familiar spiky black hair and brown eyes appear.

"Yamaoto-san!?"" Tsunami shouted out.

"Huh! ? On your the girl that I bump into at school!" Yamaoto pointed at Tsunami.

"What's with all of this crowding." Tsunami turn pale knowing who the voice belong to and was praying to god it wasn't who she was thinking about.

Tsunami shakily turn her head around and saw none other than Hibari Kyoya.

_'What the world id Hibari-san doing here?!'_Tsunami scream in her head.

"Ku~fufufu What do we have here." Another boy appear out of nowhere except he had indigo color hair in a shape of a pineapple and blue and red eyes.

_'I'm getting a bad feeling from this guy.' _thought Tsunami.

"What is EXTREME going out here!" They all heard a loud voice yell out as a boy with white short choppy spiky hair came running up the group.

"Okay everyone calm down ! This Tsunami Sawada, . . .and your new lead singer." Reborn announced.

"WHAT!?"

See ya next time. Also I really need a beta for this story! So if anyone want to beta this story please let me know! Have a nice day!


	2. Say What?

**Hibari: Herbvoire where is the 1827 moments you promise me?**

**Mukuro: Ku~fufufu You promised me my 6927 moments.**

**Gokudera: Forget that! Where're my 5927 moment!? Stupid author!**

**Yamamoto: She also promised me my 1827 moments! Since we're so popular!**

**Hibari: Says who; herbivore. 1827 is the most popular.**

**Mukuro: Ku~fufufu Don't you mean 6927 is the most popular.**

**Gokudera: I'm the most popular with juudaime!**

**Reborn: You're all wrong.**

**Yamamoto: then who is the most popular?**

**Reborn: Easy. R27.**

**All: No Way In Hell!**

**Chapter 2**  
**Sing Dame-Tsunami!**

"What!?" Gokudera and Tsunami screamed, Reborn simply repeated himself; "You heard me correctly; she is your new lead singer"

"You've got to be kidding me! Are you telling me that this cry-baby is supposed to be our new lead singer?!" yelled Gokudera; who was obviously outraged by the decision.

"Maa Maa. Calm down, Gokudera; It's not that bad." Yamamoto said, okay with the situation.

"Reborn you told me I didn't have to sing!" Tsunami reminded him; a stress mark appearing on her forehead.

"Well I lied." Reborn said with a smirk and grabbed Tsunami by the hood of her hoodie and threw her into the dressing room.

"Bianchi, please make sure she looks presentable in 10 minutes before the concert starts." reborn ordered.

"Of course; anything for you Reborn" Standing in the dressing room was an amazingly beautiful woman with long and silky dark pink hair; she had a triangular figure and good looks to boost it.

"I'll be counting on you" Reborn stated before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Well, it's time for me to get to work; I won't disappoint Reborn!" The woman vowed; throwing Tsunami in a random chair and beginning to work on her.

* * *

"I still don't respect your decision of putting her in the band; as the lead singer at that!" Gokudera complained; still angry about their new lead singer.

"Gokudera, it's not that bad, think about it. She can probably sing since Reborn was the one to pick her" Yamamoto said.

"I didn't choose her; he did." Reborn appeared out of nowhere and pointed towards Hibari, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes gently closed; seemingly asleep.

"Him!? You've got to be shitting me!" Gokudera yelled, he couldn't believe that Hibari was the one who found their new lead singer- out of all people!

"Ku~fufufu I think I'm with the puppy on this one." Mukuro announced; finally speaking up.

"Who the hell are you calling a puppy?!" Gokudera angrily shouted.

"Shut-up dog before I bite you to death." Hibari said; still remaining in the exact same spot as earlier; his eyes still closed peacefully but with a twitch of annoyance.

"Ah! There goes Tsunami-chan!" Yamamoto yelled; getting everyone's attention as they turned their heads towards Tsunami who was rocking her new make-over.

The brunette was currently wearing a white button up collar shirt that wasn't tucked in; a black and red plaid, short ruffled skirt; checkered black and red knee socks; and black shoes.

Her hair was different too; it was no longer short. Instead it was combed out; and her hair reached down her back easily and there was a lion mask hanging off the side of her face. If you looked around her neck you'd see a black choker with a silver cross attached to it; as well as the black bracelets on her arms. There was only a touch of make-up on her face; but not too much, which allowed her natural beauty to glow without anything blocking it.

"Wow, Tsunami-chan looks so kawaii" Yamamoto complimented with his wide smile.

"T-Thank y-you Yamamoto-kun" She said blushing, looking down at the floor; too shy to make eye contact.

"Ku~fufufu It seems we have a kawaii little bunny in the group now." Tsunami heard someone whispered against her ear; the voice sent shivers down her spine. She turned to look at the person who was invading her personal space, and she saw that it was the pineapple guy from earlier.

"Now; before you all go on stage, why don't you introduce yourselves to your new lead singer?" Reborn asked; sipping coffee once again.

"I'm not their lead singer, Reborn!" Tsunami protested.

"Let's begin with Gokudera." Reborn simply ignored her and continued as if she hadn't said a thing.

"Hayato Gokudera, also known as Neko." Gokudera said with a frown; not wanting to introduce himself to their new lead.

"Yamaoto Takeshi; otherwise known as Inu. Nice to meet you, Tsunami-chan!" Yamamoto smiled at her nicely accepting her.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to so some EXTREME push-ups before we go on!" The white hair boy from earlier appeared yet again.

"Ryohei introduce yourself." Reborn ordered; putting down his cup.

"OKay! Sasagawa Ryohei , known as Kangaru! EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled with burning passion; somehow completely energetic..

_'Do he always shout extreme.'_ Tsunami thought; but those thoughts disappeared as she was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Rokudo Mukuro is my name; my kawaii little bunny, but people like to call me Fukuro." The pineapple haired man introduced himself. He was amused at seeing Tsunami's reddened cheeks; and he with imagination; he saw her wearing cute little bunny ears at the top of her head.

"And of course you know Hibari; since he is the one who told me about you." Reborn replied.

"Eh!?"_ 'It was Hibari-san that told Reborn about me! Wait! How did he know about my voice?!'_ Tsunami yelled but stopped immediately when she remembered what occurred on the school roof earlier that day; he must have heard her after threatening her…

_'He must have overheard me, but did he tell Reborn about me. Surely I must have sounded horrible and they only plan on embarrassing me...'_ Tsunami was beyond confused by now; she wasn't sure exactally what to do...

"You guys are about to go on. So hurry up and get in place." Reborn ordered; watching the others obey him and put their masks before heading out onto the stage.

"Wait Reborn! I don't want to become their lead singer!" Tsunami cried out, annoyed.

"Get out and sing Dame-Tsunami by using your Dying Will!" Reborn kicked Tsunami out onto the center of the stage just when the lights came on; the lights shown on them and their masks; Tsunami was on her knees on the stage floor; looking up at the crowd with big brown watery and frightened eyes. She had a deer in the headlights look on her face; and her body was shaking.

_'What do I do?'_

_'What do I do?!'_

**_'WHAT DO I DO!?_'**

_**That was Tsunami last thought before she blacked out and the next time Tsunami opened her eyes, she was floating in the sky; and she instantly freaked out.**_

_**"HHHIIEE! How did I end up here?!" Tsunami panicked; snapping her head around to get a better look at things.**_

_**"Calm down Tsunami." Tsunami heard another voice, but nobody came into her field of vision.**_

_**"W-W-Where are you!? W-Who are y-you!?" Tsunami asked; her eyes widened even more and she was shaking like a leaf flew in the middle of a hurricane. She couldn't help it; she was scared- frightened even.**_

_**"I'm you; Tsunami"**_

_**"You're me!? W-What are you t-talking about?" Tsunami asked; some of her fear was becoming confusion.**_

_**"Right now I don't have time to explain that but Tsunami, can I ask you something?" The voice asked.**_

_**"O-Of course." Tsunami answered; and literally a second later a replicated version of her appeared right in front of her; her face was hidden and there was a strong aura of coolness and confidence surrounding her.**_

_**"Then let me take over." She replied plainly.**_

_**"Huh!?" Was the only thing Tsunami managed to** **get out of her mouth before she blacked out again.**_

Back at the concert; the audience was frowning and growing annoyed due to the amount of time they had to wait.

"What wrong with her?"

"Why haven't they begun to sing yet?"

"When are they going to start?"

There were both questions and confusion rising in the audiences; which made a certain keyboardist become pissed off.

_'Stupid girl! I knew she couldn't sing.'_ Gokudera thought, annoyed.

_'I wonder what's wrong with Tsunami-chan.'_ Yamamoto wondered; actually worried for the girl.

_'Oya~ It seems that the little bunny has a bad case of stage fright.'_ thought Mukuro as he stared at the girl on the stage floor.

_'Herbivore, sing before I bite you to death.'_ thought Hibari as he glared with narrow eyes.

_'I'm EXTREMELY confused!'_ thought Ryohei.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have trusted Hibari about her.'_ thought Reborn; hiding in the shadows.

Just as everyone began to give up hope; Tsunami rose off the stage floor and came to a standing position. She walked towards the microphone and put her hand on it, her bangs hid her face so her facial expression was completely hidden. No one could see it.

"Sorry for the wait." Tsunami spoke into the microphone; there was something different about it. Her voice was deeper than usual; but it still held its female touch to it; and additionally, her voice sounded even more confident than ever.

"It is now. . ." Tsunami revealed her eyes, showing her dark caramel and exotic looking eyes instead of her usual brown doe ones.

"Show time!" Tsunami announced with a smirk, making the whole audience plus the other member and even Reborn awe at her sudden coolness and confidence.

Soon the music started to play and Tsunami took a deep breath before starting to sing through the microphone.

**_Tomochi to shabetteru_**

**_Somo ko no egao wa amari ni karen de_**

**_Sono sugata wa omoiegaita manga no hiroin no you da_**

**_Hitome mite koi no ni ochita_**

**_Hanki de honki de suki ni natta_**

**_Demo ne boku no mitekure ja_**

**_Kitto kirawarete shimau_**

**_Hora mata da kusu warau koe_**

**_Iin da sonna no narekko dakara_**

**_Wasurete shimae_**

**_Dakedo mune wa harisakesou da_**

**_Shounen wa soshite deau_**

**_Sore wa kitto guuzen manka janakute negatta_**

**_Kimi ni deaemasu you ni_**

**_Nanmankai datte negaou_**

**_Itsuka kanarazu!_**

**_Keredo hito wa sonna kiseki_**

**_Shinjrareu wake ni to itta_**

After the song was over, Tsunami gazed at the cheerful crowd with a smile showing underneath her mask; the audience was happy and cheering loudly. Her smile only got wider.

_'You did it Dame-Tsunami.'_ Reborn announced with a smirk, staring proudly at Tsunami.

Once the concert finished Tsunami disappeared into the dressing room and washed all the make-up off of her face and got changed back into her usual clothing. She then opened the door and went to exit the dressing room but was stopped when she saw Gokudera standing in front of her.

"G-Gokudera-kun?!" Tsunami asked; she was surprised at seeing Gokudera's figure standing right in front of her; she closed her eyes, expecting another harsh insult but was surprised once again when that didn't come and something else did.

"Hime, please forgive me!" Gokudera yelled; he was suddenly on the knees with his head bowed down.

"Huh?" Tsunami asked; tilting her head to the side rather cutely.

"I was wrong to insult you, Hime-sama! Please forgive me for my previous insults; Hime-sama!" Gokudera begged; giving Tsunami an image of a puppy begging its master for forgiveness.

"I-I-Its okay G-G-Gokudera-kun. I f-f-forgive y-you." Tsunami stuttered; smiling sweetly and easily making Gokudera blush.

"Hime-sama is to kind!" Gokudra declared happily.

"T-Thank-you G-Gokudera, but why do you keep calling me Hime-sama ?" Tsunami asked; coking her head cutely again.

"Because HIme-sama has a voice of a princess! No angel!" Gokudera eyes had big shiny stars in each eye as he looked up at Tsunami who was blushing like a ripened cherry.

"T-Thank-you G-Gokudera-kun." Tsunami looked at the floor while; nervously playing with the hem of her hoodie.

_'Hime-sama looks so adorable when she's shy.'_ Gokudera thought as she watched the brunette play with her hoodie; avoiding eye contact completely.

"Yo! Tsunami-chan, you did a great job out there tonight!" Yamamoto announced happily as he walked up towards the two.

"T-Thank-you Y-Yamaoto-kun." Tsunami blushed from getting yet another good compliment from none other than the school's most popular boy.

"What do you want baseball-baka?" Gokudera suddenly went from happy puppy dog that's ready to obey it's every order from its master; to a badass delinquent.

_'Is Gokudera bipolar?'_ Tsunami wondered looking at Gokudera and Yamaoto who seemed to be having a one-sided argument with each other.

"Maa Maa ~ Gokudera what are you doing here, in front of tsunami-chan's dressing room at that?" Yamaoto asked; still smiling happily.

"I had to discuss something with Hime-sama." Gokudera answered him bluntly, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Hime-sama? Since when did you start to take a liking to Tsunami-chan?" Yamamoto asked; looking at Tsunami and then towards Gokudera.

"Hime-sama's awesome singing instantly won me over!" Gokudera replied proudly.

"Bunny-chan there you are." Tsunami felt someone wrap their arms around her, she looked up and she saw the person with pineapple like hair; Mukuro.

"H-Hello Mukuro-san." Tsunami started to feel really nervous all of sudden, was it shyness? Or was it because of the person?.

"Oya ~Oya Why do I get -san while doggy and Yamaoto gets –kun? You're very mean Tsunami." Mukuro mumbled with a pout on his face.

"Pineapple herbivore, what do you think you're doing?" Hibari had brought his previously hidden tonfas out of their hiding places as he glared at Mukuro.

"Ku~fufufu, shouldn't you have gone home by now skylark-kun?" Mukuro asked' laughing creepily.

"I was, but on my way out the omnivore told me to tell the herbivore that he will take her home so she better hurry before he leaves without her." Hibari said; giving Tsunami the message that he was about to walk away unless she called his name.

"T-Thank-y-you Hibari, for telling me that." Hibari stopped and looked back at her he gave a smirk before speaking again; "You did a good job, Herbivore" With that he disappeared, exiting through the door swiftly and silently.

_'That's the third compliment I've gotten today; and it was from Hibari-san! Maybe my singing isn't as bad as I thought it was…"_ Tsunami thought with a gentle smile of relief on her face.

"Dame-Tsunami, come here before I leave you" Reborn stated; walking over towards Tsunami and dragging her out through the door; using her hoody to take her; following the same way Hibari had left in.

"By Hime-sama!"

"See ya! Tsunami-chan!"

"Until next time, Bunny-chan."

She heard Gokudera, Yamaoto, and Mukuro say their good-bye's to her before she was thrown into Reborn's car and driven home.

"So Dame-Tsunami, how was your first night singing as the lead singer of The Guardians?" Reborn asked; still driving her home.

"It was okay I guess-Wait! Reborn, I'm no their lead singer; that was a one-time only thing because you tricked me into it!" Tsunami complained, feeling anger towards reborn because he lied to her.

"Did you say something, Dame-Tsunami?" Reborn asked; completely ignoring her rejection and denial to being the lead singer.

"Listen to me!" Tsunami yelled, finally getting frustrated with Reborn- well more so than she already was.

"Whatever you say... Lead singer." Reborn smirked as Tsunami kept denying him the whole way home, and this was how Tsunami's first night in the world of fame ended, and if Reborn had anything to do with it; it sure wouldn't be her last.

* * *

See ya next time!

Also i would like to thank my wonderful beta, plus all of you who review, favorite, and follow this story! Thank you so much i will try my best not to let you all down!


	3. New Student!

**Kei-Kei: Everyone I would like to introduce you to my Beta Crimson-Chan!**

**Crimson: Hello everyone-Nice to meet you all ^,^**

**Key Note:**

**Normal Tsunami appearance: short hair, big brown doe eyes and is really short (4'9) but cute!**

**Alter ego Tsunami appearance: Long hair, orange colored looking eyes, and unlike the rest of the band members, Tsunami is the only one who can reveal her face to everyone; but the make-up and the wig makes her look different from her normal appearance, which is why she can go out without a mask. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 'New Student!'**

"Tsu-chan get up! Breakfast is ready!" Nana called with her sweet and slightly airy voice from down stairs, she smiled and headed back to the kitchen. And a few minutes later the sound of a body rolling down the stairs was easily heard.

"Sound like Tsu-chan fell down the stairs again." Nana said with a smile as she continued to fix up the food.

"I'm alright!" Tsunami yelled; entering the kitchen and looking like a mess; obviously, she was tired; completely and utterly tired.

"Oh dear!? Tsu-chan you look like a mess! Fix yourself up before you go to school?" Nana told her as she watched her daughter smile and nod slightly sheepishly, "Okay Kaa-san"

~  
Tsunami had begun walking to school by herself when she heard someone call her name; "Yo, Tsunami-chan" The brown haired girl looked up and saw Yamamoto running towards her.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun?" Tsunami asked; surprised that the school's spot idol was out this late in the morning.  
"It seems you go to school the same way I do but I wonder why I've never ran into you before?" Yamamoto said; thinking of all the possible times he could have possibly met her when they've both been going in the same direction…

"B-Because I'm always late to school; now that I think about it, your also running late today, right Yamamoto-kun?"

"Haha! Well you see I kinda woke up late today." Yamamoto said and began to laugh brightly; not a hit of tiredness being caught in his voice nor his body actions

"I see." Tsunami said, taking a quick glance at her watch and nearly having a heart attack as she saw what time it was.

"HHIIEE! We're going to be late, and have to deal with Hibari-san if we don't hurry!" Tsunami said worriedly, beginning to panic.

"Haha! Well we'd better hurry!" Yamamoto announced; and before Tsunami knew it, Yamamoto had grabbed her hand and took off running while holding tightly onto her hand.

"Yamamoto-kun p-please let m-me know t-the next t-time you do that!" Tsunami finally managed to stutter something out; she was still trying to regain her breath because she wasn't used to running as fast as Yamamoto does.

"Sorry about that, Tsunami-chan." Yamamoto said; scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Herbivores; what are you two doing at school this late." The feared Disciplinary leader made his way toward the two teenagers. Tsunami looked at her watch and noticed that they were one minute late. 'HHHIIEE! We're late; now Hibari-san will bit us to death!' Tsunami screamed in her head, praying for some type of miracle to happen that would save them from this mess..

"Yo! Hibari-sempai! Good morning!" Yamamoto waved at the Disciplinary President in a cheer filled voice.

_'Does he even know what kind of situation we are in right now?!_' Tsunami thought in a panic filled tone, she couldn't believe how calm and easy going Yamamoto was in this situation; and how he could stay so calm when their lives are in danger!

"For being late to school," Hibari mumbled as he took out his tonfa's,"I shall bite you to death." Hibari glared at the two.

"W-Wait! H=Hibari-san p-please let us go o-or jus punish m-me instead of Y-Yamamoto-kun! It's my fault that we were late in the first place!" Tsunami cried out; falling down onto her knees and begging with large brown and watery eyes, the two boys couldn't do anything besides stare at the adorable bunny with added imaginary bunny ears.

_'Kawaii!_' Yamamoto thought, a blush coming on to his cheeks.

_'What does this herbivore think she's doing? I can't bite her to death!'_ Hibari thought; still glaring at Tsunami. Eventually giving up, finding out that he couldn't deliever his punishment to such a poor and innocent person with cute big doe eyes.

"Get to class herbivores, before I change my mind." Hibari said, turning around and leaving the two alone.

"Phew that was close." Tsunami breathed out; turning her attention towards Yamamoto; only to see how red his cheeks were.  
"Yamamoto-kun, are you okay? Your cheeks are red?" Tsunami asked with a concerned tone; moving her hand to feel the boy's forehead. "I'm fine Tsunami-chan! Let's get back to class before Hibari-sempai comes back!" Yamamoto said; grabbing her hand once again before it touched his forehead; the baseball player led her to class.

~  
"Sorry we're late Sensei!" Yamamoto apologized as he walked into the room, happy and cheerful; he was oblivious to the angry and mean glare he was receiving. "You'd better have a good excuse, . Ah; if it isn't Dame-Tsunami, why am I not surprised?" The sensei said sarcastically as he saw the brunette walk in behind the baseball player; looking rather tired as she held onto Yamamoto's hand as if her life depended on it.

"What'd you expect sensei? She is the one and only Loser Dame-Tsunami." Kimiko made a rude remark and glared at Tsunami when she realized that she was holding hands with Yamamoto. Tsunami; after regaining her breath, she realized what Kimiko was glaring at and she immediately let go of Yamamoto's hands, though once Tsunami let go of his hand, he felt rather confused and disappointed from the loss of contact though he ignored it and let it slide..

"Take a seat you two." Sensei ordered with a sigh, the two nodded and walked towards their seats.  
"As I was saying, students; there will be a new student joining us today." The Sensei announced and just at that moment a boy walked into the room wearing the Namiori High School Uniform in a delinquent like style.

"HOTTIE!"

"I call dibs on him first!"

"So hot!"

"I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend." Most of the girls in the room began to squeal loudly while the boys frowned, disliking that more than half of the girls in the room were taken away by the new guy, just as he entered the room. Tsunami had been looking out the window with a bored look on her face; but when she heard a lot of commotion in the room she turned to see what the big deal was about, and her big doe eyes widened even more when she saw who it was.

"Gokudera-kun?!" she said, shocked

Once Gokudera heard someone call his name, he looked around the room; not exactly caring about Yamamoto, but when he saw his princess an excited look came and took over his bored and uncaring glance.

"Hime-sama?!" Gokudera said cheerfully; turning into a happy puppy mode once he saw his princess.

"HIME-SAMA?!" The class repeated; they couldn't believe what Gokudera had just called Dame-Tsunami.

"Is Dame-Tsunami some type of secret princess?"

"No way! Princesses are beautiful and elegant. Dame-Tsunami is neither."

"He probably meant Kyoko or Kimiko!" People in the classroom began to whisper; none of them were afraid to announce their opinions, whether they were heard or not.

_'Why did Gokudera-kun have to call me that in school?!_' Tsunami asked herself; she hated all of the attention she was receiving, plus the glares that were being thrown her way.

"Mr. Hayato, please sit down behind Dame-Tsunami." The teacher instructed; which Gokudera happily abided to, not even taking a note of what the teacher had called his princess.

~  
When the bell rang at the end of class; Tsunami quickly got up and grabbed Gokudera's hand; ignoring all of the harsh glares she was currently receiving because of it; she quickly lead him out of the class and onto the school's roof.

"Gokudera-kun… Can we talk for a minute?" Tsunami asked, standing shakily in front of him.  
"What is it, Hime-sama?" Gokudera asked innocently; oblivious to the confusion.

"Can you please stop calling me Hime-sama at school? It will bring up a lot of problems." Tsunami mumbled; feeling slightly guilty when Gokudera went from obliviously happy, to confused, and then to angry.  
"Is this because of those girls giving you weird looks? Because if it is, I'll be happy to take care of them, Hime-sama" Gokudera announced, and out of nowhere the white haired boy pulled out sticks of dynamite that had lit already.

"HHIIEE! Gokudera-kun put that away!" Tsunami urged, knowing that Gokudera actually would 'take care of them'…

"Ah! I found you two! I've been looking for you!" Yamamoto said, appearing on the roof; he glanced over the two and noticed the dynamite in Gokudera's hands.  
"Gokudera, were you about to do a firework show?" Yamamoto asked obliviously.

Tsunami face-palmed and Gokudera became angry, a nerve appearing on his face.  
"Stupid baseball-baka! These aren't fireworks! Idiot!" Gokudera yelled in annoyance and anger at Yamamoto's misunderstanding of the situation.

"How're ya doing, Tsunami-chan?" Yamamoto suddenly focused on Tsunami and ignored Gokudera completely.

"Don't ignore me, Baka!" Gokudera yelled; even more annoyed than earlier.

"I'm good Yamamoto-kun!" Tsunami said, smiling with an extremely cute and innocent smile; making the two other boys blush and suddenly try to avoid her eyes.

"Ah! Are you two okay?" Tsunami suddenly asked; worry appearing on her face again.

"Uh!? It's nothing!" The two quickly denied, fighting to get rid of the blush as fast as possible.

"If you say so" Tsunami said with a smile; believing the two easily.

When school was over Gokudera volunteered to take Tsunami home and to his distaste; Yamamoto had decided to tag along after over hearing their conversation.

"No one invited you baseball-baka." Gokudera growled; glaring at Yamamoto harshly.

"But Tsunami-chan doesn't seem to mind!" Yamamoto said; pointing towards the brown haired girl

"That because Hime-sama is to kind to tell you no, so as her right hand man I'll tell you. No one wants you here baseball-baka!"

"Tsunami-chan is it alright if I tag along with you guys?" Yamamoto asked Tsunami, once again easily ignoring Gokudera.

"I-I don't mind Yamamoto-kun." Tsunami answered shyly.

"See Tsunami-chan doesn't mind." Yamamoto said with a smile not noticing or paying attention to how angry Gokudera was becoming.

The trio soon made it to Tsunami's house; where she quickly allowed them in and led them inside.  
"Kaa-san, I'm home!" Tsunami called out; waiting for her mother's head to pop out from the kitchen and a light greeting but she received none. This confused Tsunami; her mother always greeted her when she came back from school…

She walked into the kitchen and picked up a note that had been attached to the refrigerator door.

_Dear Tsu-chan,_

_Something important popped up so Mama has to take care of it. Tonight you will have to fix your own dinner since I might not make it back until late tonight. Be careful my adorable Tsu-chan!_

_Love,  
~Mama!_

_'I wonder what she had to do?_' Tsunami thought to herself, putting the paper down on the table and walking back into the living room where she watched Yamamoto and Gokudera having another one sided argument.

_'I'm starting to become used to this.'_ Tsunami thought with a sigh. Suddenly; Yamamoto's stomach gave out a loud growl which easily caught everyone's attention.

"M-Maa; It seems I'm kind of hungry since I forgot my lunch today…" Yamamoto said; starching the back of his head with slight embarrassment.

"Baseball-baka how dare you-" Gokudera growled out but was easily cut off by the loud growl that came from his stomach.

"Hahaha! It seems like Gokudera-kun is hungry too."" Yamamoto laughed cheerfully as he watched Gokudera fall to the ground in shame  
"Forgive me! Hime-sama!" Gokudera cried; his head was hung in complete defeat.

"It o-okay Gokudera-kun, if you like… I could cook f-for you t-two if you w-want me too…" Tsunami offered shyly; and the two boys perked up at the mention. Tsunami couldn't help but blush at the looks the two boys were giving her, it only deepened at the next few sentences  
"B-But my cooking m-might not be t-that—"  
"I would love to have some of Hime-sama's cooking!" Gokudera said excitedly, cutting Tsunami off accidentally.  
"So what are you cooking for us Tsunami-chan?" Yamamoto asked nicely; his signature smile still on his face

"Baka! We'll take whatever Hime-sama cooks for us!" And thus begun their one-sided argument.

After an hour, Tsunami finally called out for the two boys, "The food is ready!" and the two boys rushed into the kitchen; anxious and starving to see what Tsunami had cooked for them. As soon as they were only a few feet away from the kitchen they begun to smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

Impatientally; the two boys walked inside and the first thing they saw was the delicious and yummy feast that Tsunami had made for them.

"Wow!" 'Wow' was the only thing the two boys managed to say as they stared in awe.

"Sit and eat while I fix the triple double chocolate cake." Tsunami told them while she continued putting the icing on the delicious looking cake.

"Wow Tsunami-chan you sure did cook a lot." Yamamoto said as both he and Gokudera sat down at the table and began to fix their plates with food.

"Really?! Did I cook too much!?" Tsunami ask worriedly.

"He's just a baka, Hime-sama. You've fixed just enough for us lowly servants" Gokudera reassured her as he finished putting food on her plate. "I-If you say so!" Tsunami stuttered, continuing to ice the cake. The boys just took a bite of food and once they did they felt like they were in heaven; due to the yumminess of the food. It was amazingly delicious.

"DELICILOUS!" They shouted happily, their eyes sparkling in amazement.

"Huh!? You like it?!" Tsunami asked; looking at the boy's faces and immediately noticing the stars in their eyes.

"Hime-sama, not only are you a master on the mic, but also in the kitchen! Hime-sama is so cool!" Gokudera said, already starting to worship Tsunami twice as much more as he usually did.

"Gokudera's right Tsunami-chan! You'll make a great wife someday; hopefully the lucky person will be me so I could come home to a cute wife and good food." Yamamoto said with a laugh, oblivious as to what he had just said. Meanwhile Gokudera was burning fury while Tsunami was blushing up a storm; her whole face had gone as red as a cherry and there were imaginary bunny ears on her head again, adding to the cuteness.

"BASEBALL-BAKA!" Gokudera began to cuss out Yamamoto in every language he knew.

_'Wife! Cute?'_ Yamamoto's words kept replaying over and over again inside her head. This was the beginning of Tsunami's love harem.

* * *

Until next time! So please review, favorite, or follow! See ya!


	4. D-Date?

**Kei-Kei: Hello again everyone! I have some special news for you today. This chapter that has been brought to you tady was by no other then my friend/Beta Crimson-sama, who just recently finish watching KHR and is about to read the manga! Plus she is a 5927 and a 1827 fan-girl! Come on out Crimson-sama!**

**Crimson: Hello again everyone! I was very happy to have write this chapter for you all! *bow towards the audience* ^,^**

***Hibari suddenly burst in onto the set, ready to kill with his tonfa's out***

**HIbari: Herbviore for liking 5927 more than 1827 I shall bite you to death.**

**Kei-kei: Ummm. . .I think you might want to start running now Crimson-sama.**

**Crimson: *nod head* R-Right-AAAAHHHHH! *Crimson is now runnung for her life***

**Yamaoto: A-Aren't you going to help her. She is a fan of your, right?**

**Gokudera: My job is to protect Jyuudaime, and Jyuudaime only. *stated Gokudera who was holding a Tsuna plushie***

**Yamaoto: I see, but why isn't he chasing kei-kei-san too. Ain't she a 6927 fan-girl.**

***Everybody Freeze and stare at Yamaoto***

**Hibari: I'll finishing biting you to death later after I deal with a certain writer.**

***Hibari is now chasing down the author***

**Kei-kei: SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

**Yamaoto, Gokudera, and Crimson: We're good.**

**Key Note:**

**Normal Tsunami appearance: short hair, big brown doe eyes and is really short (4'9) but cute!**

**Alter ego Tsunami appearance: Long hair, orange colored looking eyes, and unlike the rest of the band members, Tsunami is the only one who can reveal her face to everyone; but the make-up and the wig makes her look different from her normal appearance, which is why she can go out without a mask. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 'D-Date!?'**

Tsunami was sleeping peacefully in her nice bed having a wonderful dream until. . . .

"Get dressed, Dame-Tsunami" Reborn said; standing next to a previously sleeping Tsunami.

"It's too early" Tsunami mumbled with a yawn with her eyes still closed, she received a flick to the forehead. "HHiiiieee! Reborn what are doing here!" she wined, bringing her hands up to the forming red mark, "None of your business. Now get dress Dame-Tsunami" came the reply.

She sighed and got up from bed; making sure to lock the door behind Reborn. She threw on some of her usual clothing; it was extremely humid today so Tsunami put on a white short sleeved shirt that was baggy enough to look like a short summer dress. She wore a pair of slightly baggy aqua blue shorts that came just barely above her knees, and as for shoes she put on a pair of light brown sandals; she looked cute. She brushed her short messy spiky hair out and used a pink flowr hair clip to pull some of the hair out of one of her eyes. As for a last touch; she put a hot pink anklet around her ankle.

She smiled cutely into the mirror before exiting the room. She walked downstairs, by now she was completely awake. "Mama?" She called; "In the kitchen Tsu-chan!" was the reply. Her smile reappeared and she walked into the kitchen.

Though she was rather shocked to see who was there. She saw four familiar faces besides Reborn and of course her mother. Though she saw Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro, Gokudera, and Yamamoto! "HHIIEE?!" She yelled in surprise; gaining the attention of everyone in the room with ease. "Ah, Ohayo, Tsu-chan. I need to go out for a bit but have fun today" Tsunami's mother said with a smile, exiting the kitchen after finishing the last dish.

"Goodmorning! Hime-sama!" Gokudera called happily.

The brunette sat down in between Ryohei and Yamamoto; wondering just what was going on and why everyone was in her house this early in the morning.

"What's everyone doing here?" She asked with an exasperated tone as she looked around the room once again.

"We're going to the amusement park on a date, my little bunny rabbit!" Mukuro said cheerfully; unknowingly; Tsunami sweat dropped.

"Correct! We're all going on a date; it'll be fun. Trust me" Reborn said with a smirk as he stole another piece of Tsunami's food with ease. "We need to go soon." Hibari mumbled; leaning against a wall behind Tsunami. "So eat to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled; suddenly shoveling food down his throat as fast as he could.

"D-Date!? And why are we going to the amusement park anyway?" Tsunami asked; finishing the amount of food that hadn't been stolen from her.

"We'll tell you later, for now let's have fun!" Yamamoto said cheerfully, getting up as well.

"Let's get going now" Gokudera said, not liking how close Yamamoto was sitting to the hime-sama.

"Okay then; I'm driving" Reborn announced; leading everyone outside and into his limo, and before they knew it they were on their way to an amusement park.

~~~.  
The moment Tsunami was out of the vehicle; she stretched her tired arms and smiled towards the sun, not looking directly into it.

"It looks like so much fun!" Tsunami said, suddenly getting excited. Hey, she couldn't help it. It was her first time coming to an amusement park.

They entered the park and bought their tickets; however they didn't do anything yet, because Reborn stopped them.

"Let's play a game; it should make this a lot more fun for everyone" Reborn, not giving anyone a real choice.

"The game we will be playing is going to be tag. Tsunami is 'it' all the time and each time someone tags her they get to go on a ride with her but then you have to tag her again for another ride!" Reborn said with a smirk; his eyes covered by his hat once again as he came up with yet another devilish idea.

"If Hime-sama is okay with it" Gokudera said cheerfully, "I'll get to the Hime first!"

"Sounds like fun, I'm in!" Yamamoto announced with his signature smile.

"Rabbits are quick; but I'm quicker" Mukuro said; watching Tsunami shiver at the statement.

"Let's catch her to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled excitedly.

"Hn" Hibari said; seemingly unexcited but on the inside he wanted to catch her.

"Alright, Tsunami gets a ten second head start, and go!" Reborn said, his smirk only widening.

"H-HIIEE! I didn't agree to this!" Tsunami panicked, turning around and running as fast as she could; turning corners and only stopping when she felt safe. "What did I get myself into" She mumbled; trying to catch her breath.

* * *

Meanwhile the others had split up all around the amusement park; all looking for her with burning determination.

Suddenly; Tsunami felt something touch her shoulder, she squeaked cutely and came face to face with the one and only Ryohei "I tagged you to the extreme!" the boy announced.

"Ah, what r-ride do you want t-to go on?" Tsunami asked shyly, "That extreme coaster!" Ryohei shouted; pointing to a roller coaster that seemed to be going extremely fast; making large and quick jerking loops.

Tsunami gulped as she felt herself be pulled towards the line and before she knew it, they were in the front of the roller coaster.

She felt her body start to shake somewhat; she'd never been on one before and this one wasn't exactly fun and easy looking.

And suddenly the roller coaster jerked forward; going slowly going up a large incline, Tsunami suddenly had an iron like grip on the bars as they reached the top; and the moment they began descending; her hands grabbed Ryohei's arm and she buried her face into his chest; too scared to be embarrassed right now.

Of course, from her spot right now; she didn't realize the blush appear on Ryohei's face at the innocent and cute jester she had made. All of a sudden; he felt like she was something that needed to be protected; his arms wrapped around her thin body and he happily held onto her, easing her shaking to the point that it was just barely there.

When the ride finally ended, the two walked off with blushes on their faces; one fading before the other for a short period of time. The brunette's legs wobbled and Ryohei happily held her up, "T-That was extremely fun!" Ryohei mumbled; stuttering slightly from what happened on the roller coaster.

"Okay! I'm glad you two enjoyed that! Oh, and I also took a picture after that large drop!" Reborn said; holding up a picture of Ryohei and Tsunami when Tsunami's head had been buried in the safety of Ryohei's chest while Ryohei's arms were wrapped around her in a protective manor.

_'How on earth did Reborn get that picture of us like that?!' _Tsunami shot him the best glare she could manage with a blush on her face; she turned to Ryohei and balanced herself out after a few seconds, "T-Thanks!" she stuttered; smiling cutely at him which only increased his blush; he nodded and absent mindedly patted her head.

"Okay, Tsunami gets another ten second head start! And go!" Reborn stated; watching Tsunami yell out in surprise again before running again. Ryohei scratched the back of his head suspiciously and wandered off somewhere after watching her disappear from sight.

* * *

Tsunami stopped running in a place she was positive was safe enough this time- "Dame-Tsunami? Why are you here?" A voice that sounded annoyed with her presence said; the brunette recognized it immediately and backed away a bit. "Ah, you're here alone! Of course no one would want to come with you!" Kimiko said with a smirk as she watched Tsunami's face dull somewhat.

_'What is Kimiko-san doing here?'_ Tsunami thought: quickly wanting to get away from her.

She was about to say something else that was even harsher than the earlier remark but she was stopped, "How dare you disgrace Hime-Sama, for that I shall blow you up." Gokudera threatened, dropping a single small dynamite stick at the girl's feet to scare her. The white haired boy used the smoke as a smoke screen and grabbed Tsunami's arm and dragging her off somewhere just as a small tear hit the ground.

Gokudera stopped and turned to her, wiping the tears off her face with a smile, "Don't listen to her, Hime-sama" Tsunami wanted to smile but she still felt somewhat unhappy. But she was glad that Gokudera stood up for her, even if he did call her 'Hime' again.

Before she knew it she was being dragged into a tent; there were mirrors everywhere and it was labeled **'FunHouse'**

She was led over towards a mirror and Gokudera put two fingers in his mouth and made a funny face. It got a smile out of the girl and his plan was already working. And before they knew it they were both laughing closely together; somewhat like a couple.

The moment Tsunami spotted a photo booth; she pulled Gokudera into after putting money in. The first few pictures had the two making funny faces at each other; a few others had them laughing happily together, and out of the happiness of the moment; Tsunami and Gokudera had pulled each other into a hug at one point, therefore they came out blushing.

"That was fun, Gokudera-kun… Thank you." Tsunami said cutely; which only increased the blush on Gokudera's face as he watched her. Though he smiled widely; happy that he was thanked and enjoyed by his Hime-sama, "Of course; Hime-sama"

"Ah, it looks Gokudera caught you already. I'll be taking those!" Reborn said; managing to grab the pictures from an unsuspecting Tsunami. "Three seconds to run this time!" Reborn said, Tsunami gasped, "HHIIEE, C-Cya later Gokudera-kun!" She yelled; waving cutely and already running once again.

~  
This time, Tsunami didn't even get a chance to hide. She ran right past Yamamoto and tripped; fortunately Yamamoto used his reflexes gained from baseball to catch the girl with ease. "Aha! Caught cha!" The baseball player announced happily, letting Tsunami go when she was balanced again.

"S-Sorry, Yamamoto-kun!" Tsunami apologized; a blush already staining her cheeks.

"Ja, since I caught you, let's play that!" Yamamoto said, pointing to a ball toss. The brunette sweat dropped but agreed anyway; walking towards the stand with him.  
They were both given three balls; apparently if they knocked down all five cups then they'd get a prize. Yamamoto allowed Tsunami to go first. Never playing this game before; the brunette pulled the ball back and threw; only managing to knock down the one on the top.

Sighing exasperatedly; she aimed for it again and missed completely, her last try only knocked down three.

"Ah, I'm really bad at this…" She mumbled.

"Do you want to try again? I could help you" Yamamoto said, "Uh; sure" Tsunami answered obliviously. The baseball player smiled at her and put a ball in her hand before going behind her. "Trust me on this" he said; gently holding onto her waist so they could move together. "Try to move like this" Yamamoto continued; pulling her arm back and turning her body when the ball was thrown.

Even though she was blushing she still managed a nod and a slightly squeak like 'O-Okay'

"Let's do this one together okay?" Yamamoto asked nicely; his face suddenly closer to hers, and by now they were both blushing. Though, their last shot hit perfectly and knocked all five pins down.

"We did it!" Tsunami said happily; turning around yet only accomplishing in making the hugging situation worse.

"What would you like as your prize?" The man asked and Yamamoto pointed to a rabbit with large, doe brown eyes. "That one!"

Once the rabbit was in his arms, he gave it to Tsunami; who blushed even further; "D-Don't you want it?" she asked shyly, holding the stuffed animal to her chest. "Naw, it got it for you!" Tsunami held the animal even closer, a smile appeared on her face; yet she couldn't help but ask, "But why a rabbit?"

"Because; it reminds me of you of course!" Yamamoto said as they turned away from the stand; and all of a sudden a picture was shoved into their faces; it was of the two of them throwing the ball together, practically hugging.

_'Again, how on earth do he keep taking these pictures without us noticing.' _thought Tsunami.

"We're almost done! Go run; I think I saw Hibari around that corner" Reborn said with a smirk; knowing that this rabbit was cornered. "H-Hiiee! Y-Yamamoto-kun hold onto this for me; I don't want to lose it!" Tsunami said, gently putting the rabbit in Yamamoto's arms, "I'll take care of it!" Yamamoto called with a smile; holding it tightly as if it were a specific person…

* * *

"That liar!" Tsunami mumbled; walking next to Hibari, who was in the other direction of the corner Reborn had said he was in.

"The omiviore told me we're going on that" Hibari mumbled; pointing to a ride. It was built to look like a large mountain but there were tubes coming out of it, and at the bottom they landed in a pool… "The omiviore also said to give you this" Hibari mumbled; passing Tsunami a large dark orange box. "Get changed and we'll meet over there" Hibari finished; walking over to the restrooms to get changed as well.

"But I don't have a bathing suit…" Tsunami mumbled; following in the direction of the restrooms as well; opening the box in the process and almost stopping when she saw what was inside. "Ah, he has it out for me doesn't he…" she asked herself as she looked at a bikini like bathing suit.

She sighed and entered a stall; undressing and putting her usual clothing into her bag and putting on the bathing suit. The moment she walked out she got stared out from a major amount of the male population in the area.

She sighed once again and headed toward the ride that wasn't that far away.

Hibari's eyes widened when he saw what Tsunami was wearing; she was wearing a swim shirt that had a strap that went around her neck; yet it cutely hung down to cover half of her middle. Her entire, perfect stomach was shown; it was amazingly thin, milky, and soft looking.

The top part was white with a flower clip attached to the strap; it made her look cute in Hibari's view. Then the bottoms went down to her higher thighs, they were light blue and there were dark blue flowers covering it. She looked adorable.

Hibari himself was only wearing a pair of black swim trunks with purple strips on the side; compliments of Reborn.

"Umm" Tsunami said shyly; Hibari was snapped out of his trance and finally noticed that he'd been staring. A blush threatened to appear on his face but he kept it off.

"Let's go" Hibari said coolly; almost stuttering. The girl nodded and followed him to the top, the line was short for some reason, so it didn't take long to be the next ones.

"Okay; I'll need you two to go down together" The man said; giving them a tube made for a two people to sit rather closely. Hibari simply sat down, yet he became surprised when the man had Tsunami sit in his lap; in between his legs.

"Okay ready?" Before either could say anything they were off. Unfortunately the tunnel was dark, and Tsunami was getting scared; the water was freezing cold and it was splashing everywhere. She squealed a few times and before she knew it she had sat up and put her head into Hibari's chest; not wanting to see anything else.  
After a few seconds of hesitation; the male finally decided to wrap his arms around her shaking figure… He didn't need her to be scared, right?

Before they knew it the ride slowed down and they were basically drifting lazily. It was a lot more relaxing… The two had finally released each other and they were back to sitting the same way that been originally; the only difference being the blushes on their faces. The ride finally came to a stop and the two got off; they both silently headed back towards the dressing rooms and got back into the clothing they had been wearing before.

"Ahh, was that fun? I got the picture; no worries. One second head start, go!" Reborn announced; coming out of nowhere and rushing his sentences, and without truly understanding immediately; she was grabbed by Mukuro. "I found my little bunny rabbit; you sure seem to do a lot of hiding don't you?" the pineapple man said with a smirk; Tsunami turned to the others for help but she saw that they'd already disappeared.

* * *

"And I already have a ride planned out for us~ Usagi-chan" Mukuro said with a smirk; leaning further towards Tsunami, "Hhiiee!" Tsunami widened the gap in between the two; "L-Lets go then" Tsunami squeaked out; wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Fufufufu, A little anxious are we~" Mukuro said; stopping in front of a haunted house, Tsunami gulped, it looked really scary, Mukuro happily pushed the little rabbit along; and right into the haunted house.

The moment a ghost popped out of nowhere was the moment Tsunami was ready to run. And suddenly her hands had an iron grip around Mukuro all of a sudden as the lights flashed and things like vampires and mummies. "H-HIIEE!" She screamed when something grabbed her; and before she knew it she was running- and before she knew it she was lost inside said haunted house shaking.

"Get me out of here…" She mumbled; her doe eyes wide and shakily looking around for other people; though the area seemed dark and was slightly lit with an eerie glow; so she did the best she could to hide herself in a corner and ignore the fake blood dripping down the walls.

Mukuro; being the smart one, decided to follow the sound of his shaking pray; "Ah, the rabbit always runs when it's scared; hiding is futile because of the noise it makes, ne bunny-chan?" He started the sentence by walking towards where he suspected Tsunami was hiding, he walked towards the corner and helped his bunny rabbit up. Unfortunately; the darkness as well as the eerie light coming from the entrance only managed to frighten her more.

"Being scared by its predator; the rabbit goes into an adrenaline rush; trying to avoid the predator." Mukuro mumbled; watching his prey run in an attempt to escape him, "Fufufufu, the rabbit becomes cornered" Mukuro mumbled; walking closer and closer to the girl who was shaking against the wall.

"And thus; the prey is captured... Fufufu" Mukuro finished as he grabbed the girl gently; not wanting to hurt her at all, but actually wanting to safely get her out of this building.

"Let's go, bunny-chan" Mukuro said gently even though Tsunami was still freaked out, but at the recognizable voice she calmed down a bit. Though out of all the worry; she was tired. Her knees weakened and she found herself on the ground.

She was pulled up and put into a bridal position; her head lying against the man's chest and the rest of her body was propped easily.

"S-Sorry" She stuttered out; slightly depressed of how people had to keep taking care of her today… She felt somewhat…Useless…

"It's not your fault, Bunny-chan. I like carrying you; you're extremely light" Mukuro finished; his face unchanging as he carried her out of the house; and he would've dropped her in surprise if he were anyone else when Reborn shoved yet another picture of the two together into their face.

* * *

"Now for your last person Dame Tsunami; whom by the way is me!" Reborn announced; putting the picture safely in his pocket and the next thing the girl knew; was that she was no longer in the safety of Mukuro's arms, and instead she was being dragged at a high speed; towards a Ferris wheel?

The two were currently sitting across from each other going up; Tsunami was just barely catching her breath at the time.

"You've been through a lot today, Dame-Tsunami" Reborn stated with a smirk as he watched the girl across from her finally take one last deep and shaky breath before completely calming down.

"There's more isn't there?" She asked with a sigh; "But you enjoyed it right?" Reborn asked, she was exhausted both physically and mentally. Though; it would be a lie to say she didn't have fun.

"Yes, it was… Fun" she said with a smile; reminiscing over the moments she'd shared with everyone.

"Now remember those moments; we're putting together a new song, it's about first love. This trip was so we'd be able to write the song; which you and the band will be preforming on the extrmely popular show; Idol Time!. The song is obviously a love song and we'll be preforming it on Valentine's Day!" Reborn announced suddenly and watched Tsunami's tired expression turn to a surprised one.

"H-Hiiee! Y-You didn't tell me anything about t-that!" Tsunami wanted to squeal; but it came out as a weak roar instead.

"It's more fun that way; Dame-Tsunnami" was the reply as they reached the top. "Y…Yeah I guess.." Tsunami trailed off; her eyes closing and her body leaned against the side of the Ferris wheel, and before either of them knew it; she was asleep.

"Dame-Tsunami." Reborn sighed before picking up the poor tired girl and setting her into his lap were she snuggle agaisnt his chest looking calm and peacfully, but also cute. Reborn smirk at the too adorable sight and took out his picture camra he had been using and took a picture of the two of them togther.

_'Rest well Dame Tsunami you have a huge busy day ahead of you.'_ Reborn thought while staring at Tsunami while she sleep.

So the day soon came to an end, but a couple of more people has been added to the love train and only many more to go! Go luck Tsunami-chan! You'll need it!

* * *

See ya! Please review! Have a good day!


End file.
